M-Me gustas ¡BAKAAAAA!
by HTD Hyu-chan
Summary: Hinata se puso roja como un tomate, apretó con fuerza sus puños, frunció sus labios, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lleno sus pulmones de aire.— ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! ¡ME GUSTAS! ¡BAAAAAKAAAAAA!—. mal summary perdón, para el reto naruhina grupo AMO A HINATA (GRUPO OFICIAL)


¡OHAO! ¡KONNICHIWA! ¡COMBAWA!

A la hora que estén viendo esto, un fic "primer"

Primer one shot mundo alternativo.

Primer fic corto xD

espero les guste

.

.

.

para el reto Naruhina del grupo AMO A HINATA (GRUPO OFICIAL)

.

.

.

**DISCLAMEIR: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ADVERTENCIA ANTI-SAKURA**

* * *

Estaba desesperada, las señales no eran suficientes para el cabezota del que estaba enamorada, por más que le decía que le gustaba el malinterpretaba sus palabras con otra cosa o le cambiaba las palabras, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o simplemente de verdad era un idiota como para no entender lo que ella, por semanas, trataba de decirle.

Ahora estaban frente a la puerta de la escuela, él estaba hablando con una chica de pelo rosado, al parecer le estaba coqueteando ya que él estaba sonrojado y ella jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones rosados, eso la inundo de tristeza, pero a la vez de rabia, ella que con tanto esmero trataba de ganarse el amor de aquel rubio, llega un pelo de chicle y le coquetea, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Decidida se dirigió a él, con las manos en puños, la cara roja de ira y su valor al 1000, se detuvo frente ellos.

—¡eres un idiota!—le dijo casi en un grito llamando la atención de todos los que la rodeaban, esperaba que con decir la primeras palabras el valor se le fuera y terminaría dándole una disculpa, pero no fue así, siguió ahí parada frente a él con el seño fruncido.

—H-Hinata… ¿Por qué me dices eso?—pregunto confundido el rubio.

—porque lo eres!… ¡eres tan idiota que ni siquiera te das cuenta del significado de las palabras que te he dicho estas últimas semanas!—le grito sin disminuir de tono.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—le pregunto el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate, apretó con fuerza sus puños, frunció sus labios, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lleno sus pulmones de aire.

— ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! ¡ME GUSTAS! ¡BAAAAAKAAAAAA!—Naruto abrió los ojos como plato, Hinata fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, lo vio a los ojos, él se quedo callado, no dijo nada, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo.

Naruto se quedo asombrado dirigiendo su mirada por donde ella se había ido corriendo.

—Cómo hay gente loca ¿no crees?—le dijo la pelirosa pero él no contesto nada, solo tenía la mirada perdida en aquella dirección.

—_Hinata… tu…_ —pensó sin ponerle mucha atención a la pelirosa.

—Entonces Naruto… ¿quedamos en mi casa a las 7?—le pregunto ella tomándolo del brazo para llamar su atención.

—lo siento Sakura-chan-se disculpo y se zafo de su brazo, ella lo vio extrañada—tengo algo importante que hacer—le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue por el lado contrario.

_Al día siguiente._

En la hora del descanso Hinata descansaba a la sombra de un enorme árbol que se encontraba en el patio trasero de su escuela, sonrojada hundía sus mejillas en sus rodillas mientras las sujetaba con sus manos, se mordía el labio inferior y oprimía sus ganas de llorar de tristeza, vergüenza y muchas cosas más.

—Hinata—una voz muy familiar se escucho detrás de ella, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero no volteo a verlo, simplemente lo ignoro y desvío la mirada, Naruto sonrió y se acerco a ella— ¿Desde cuándo **_mi Hinata_** es así de orgullosa?—dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—**_ ¿Mi Hinata?—_**pensó sonrojada, la mano de Naruto se poso sobre sus hombros y la pego a su cuerpo.

—No te queda lo orgullosa—le afirmo él—deja de hacerte la del rogar y abrázame—haciéndose el enojado, Hinata tan inocente como siempre, le obedeció pero para que él no se enojara, Naruto sonrió con picardía y de igual forma la abrazo.

— ¿p-porque haces e-esto?—pregunto sonrojada.

— ¿Qué cosa?—le devolvió la pregunta extrañado.

— ¿No e-estas enojado?—pregunto ella—ayer… y-yo… -no pudo decir más, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y de nuevo estuvo a punto de llorar.

Para su sorpresa Naruto rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, olio el perfume de la cabellera azulada de Hinata, ella se sonrojo más por este acto, se separo un poco, pero él no la dejo alejarse más.

—Perdóname—le susurro viéndola a los ojos, ella lo vio sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada—Tienes razón…soy un idiota… soy tan idiota que hago enojar y gritar a la mujer más tierna, callada y amable… pero aun más idiota por no hacerte caso… por pensar que tu solo me hablas y eres mi amiga porque tú eres así de amable… perdóname por eso y por ser tan posesivo contigo—Hinata lo miro extrañada—no me gusta… que alguien más que no soy yo se te acerque… ni si quiera que te toque… me molesta… al principio no sabía exactamente el porqué de mis… celos… pero… lo supe no hace mucho tiempo… no quise decirte nada… tenía miedo a que me rechazaras… pero… —la pego más hacia él hasta tal punto que podían oler e aliento del otro, Hinata puso sus manos en su pecho y se fue acercando poco a poco—me gustas—le dijo Naruto antes de unir sus labios, el beso era lento, tierno y lleno de sentimientos, poco a poco se fueron acostando en el piso hasta quedar totalmente acostados, Hinata encima de él.

—N-Naruto-kun… —gimió ella sorprendida.

—ahora no cabe duda… tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado— dijo Naruto feliz de la vida.

* * *

AMO A UN NARUTO POSESIVO

Espero les guste es el primer fic corto que hago, pronto regresare con otro y me voy a continuar con mis fics xD

reviews?


End file.
